


warm you up

by torchwebs



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Fluff, Injury, M/M, Minor Injuries, No Smut, One Shot, Short One Shot, no kissing or anything like that because i am a Child of Allah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwebs/pseuds/torchwebs
Summary: Peter gets into a battle with Mysterio and goes to Johnny for help. He had nowhere else to go.





	warm you up

**Author's Note:**

> (TW: INJURY[not too much], SEMI-NAKEDNESS, D**TH IS MENTIONED[only implied a bit])
> 
> i've never published a fic in my life before, and there's bound to be multiple errors, but here goes.
> 
> hope you enjoy, and have a nice day!

"Oh my god, Pete, get out of the rain!"  
Peter stood staring into the warm glow of Johnny's eyes from the doormat, shivering as he let himself get drenched head to toe in rain. He was still in his spider suit. Johnny couldn't help but yelp in pure and utter shock.

Johnny practically dragged him inside and peered outside behind him, as if to check if anyone had been following him. Locking the door shut, he turned to a wet lump of Peter that stood in his doorway.

"John-Johnny, i can explain," Peter barely uttered as his teeth chattered. He looked like a homeless puppy, Johnny thought to himself but realised would sound weird if he said it out loud.

"No, there's no need to," ordered Johnny, avoiding eye contact as he glanced at the scratches and scuff marks in his suit and the bruise on his eye. He figured Peter would tell him the details when he was ready to. "Suit. Off. Now. Change in my bedroom, you know the way. I'll get you some clothes." The sight of Peter in pain made him queasy, he couldn't bare to look at it any longer. He sped walk to the laundry room to get the cleanest and warned pair of pajamas he could find.

-

When Johnny returned to his bedroom, Peter was sitting on his bed in white boxers, fiddling with his hands in his lap like a school kid that just got told off. But it was the fact that Peter was so quiet that scared him the most. Usually he'd have burst through the door and greeted him with a snarky pun or made fun of his constantly messy hair, or whatever. Not today, though.

"Put these on, Pete." said Johnny with a short smile, not wanting to lay his eyes on his scars (or his abs). As Peter was about to say a small 'thank you', Johnny interrupted. "Wait, we should sort out your injuries first. I've got a first aid kit in my bathroom, so..." He vaguely gestured towards the bathroom door.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Peter muttered. he then looked into his eyes and said "Thank you so much, by the way, Bro."

This caught Johnny off guard. "Is everything okay, Pete? you seem a little... quieter-than-usual, not-dumb-loud-and-annoying."

His eyes - his deep blue but with specks of emerald green eyes - seemed to look a little more sadder and glassier as he said that. "We'll talk in the bathroom," he muttered.

-  
"Mysterio," Peter blurted out, when he was perched on the basin as Johnny rubbed the awful smelling antiseptic on the grazed skin of his ribs. "He fought me. Did the whole 'illusion, your friends and family are in grave danger' thingy."

"I'll kill him." Johnny said under his breath without thinking, like his fight-or-flight response just took control. "I'll fucking murder him... if I see him I'll-"

"No, Johnny, stop," Peter a bit too loudly for 2 A.M. His throat sounded clogged, like he had just been crying. "Sorry, you're pressing too hard. It's just that, uhm- back to Mysterio, he showed me a lot of shit that I kind of believed and- and I don't know-" His voice cut off as it cracked. Silence filled the room for a few seconds, the revving of a distant car breaking it.

Johnny put the wet cotton bud down into the sink and cupped Peter's face. He was crying, tears falling peacefully down his cheek and into his mouth. He then did something he thought of doing for years but could never strike up the fucking courage to- he gave a Peter a hug.

Peter's body was tense at the shock of this hug at first, but Johnny gradually felt his body relax with the hug as they exchanged heat and melted into each other's bodies. The silence surrounding them was no longer deafening - but comforting, blanketing them in reassurance. Johnny began intertwining his fingers in Peter's hair and rubbing it in circles, and Peter consented, letting his chin fall into Johnny's warm neck. Peter sniffled a bit, and Johnny chuckled, the vibrations of his laughter rippling through both of them.

"Come on, Webhead," said Johnny, reluctantly pulling away with a smile, "Let's get some rest. You can sleep in my bed."


End file.
